Wind noise is a problem for pickup systems. Even at levels that may be inaudible to a user of the pickup device, the effect of airflow past the microphone can severely interfere with operation of the device, for example partially or completely obscuring the desired voice of a speaker. Various mechanical and electronic attempts have been made to mitigate the effect of such air flow, including for example baffles or “socks” or other fuzzy material placed over the microphone to break up the turbulence or otherwise shield the microphone. Electronically, various characteristics of wind noise, including for example correlation features at multiple pickups, have been exploited to manipulate the signals derived from the wind-corrupted pickups and compensate or otherwise reduce the effects of the wind noise.